User blog:Theferretman21/Concept location page: Hateg Island
I'm gonna be editing this as I go along until we have a reasonable template for future location pages. }} Hateg Island is an island south of mainland Europe and near Southern Europe. The island appeared in the documentary Dinosaur Planet, in the episode Pod's Travels. In Dinosaur Planet Pod's Travels A Pyroraptor named Pod who was stranded at sea washed up on the island, his unconscious body being fought over by a flock of Ichthyornis, Dwarf Dromaeosaurs, and Allodaposuchus,the dromeosaurs scaring away the birds before Pod woke up and scared the others away. Pod then began exploring the island, finding a river and then watching the dwarf dromeosaurs hunting some Dwarf Rhabdodon and managing to kill one. Pod decides not too join them and heads to find other members of his kind. Later in the day, Pod hears the sounds of two Dwarf Rhabdodon fighting by a riverside. The male that approaches the herd issues a duel to the alpha Rhabdodon. The herd leader accepts the challenge, and a violent fight breaks out. The leader drives one of its spiked thumb claws through the intruder's jugular vein, but the bleeding intruder refuses to back off. Agitated, the leader defeats the intruder by knocking him to the ground. The wounded male flounders on the ground but then the pack of Allodaposuchus from earlier emerge from the depths. The prehistoric crocodiles kill the wounded dinosaur and begin to feast. Attracted by the scent of fresh blood Pod walks over, scares the crocodiles off and begins to eat. While Pod is resting after his meal, the Allodaposuchus attempt to snag the leftovers, only to squabble over it with a flock of Dwarf Troodonts. Pod wakes up, devours his last piece of meat and heads off to resume his mission. Later, in an attempt to find members of his own kind, Pod climbs to the top of a towering cliff and shrieks, trying to get a response. He then hear his own echo, and believes it is another Pyroraptor. Instead, the pack of Dwarf Troodonts from earlier hear the cries, and respond. Pod approaches the group and displays the killing claws on his hind feet. To his shock, they show signs of submission. He walks away, and the curious troodontids follow. They later join him as a pack and he is their leader. As Pod walks through the forest with the Dwarf Troodonts following him, he finds a trio of dwarf Tarascosaurus - two females and a male - feeding on a dead Magyarosaurus. Pod realizes that the reason he was not the apex predator on his home island was because he was the smallest hunter on that island; here though, he is the largest and most savage dinosaur of all; even bigger than the tarascosaurs and much more agile. And so, he confronts the male tarascosaur. Pod makes a leap and kills the male Tarascosaurus with his sickle claw, and he and his troodontid companions scare the females away. They realize that they have become the apex predators on the island. Eventually, Pod stumbles onto the beach and finds the log that saved him, scaring some Ichthyornis off as well. He stays on the island for good, claiming it as his empire. Geography Hateg Island is tropical, with warm temperatures and jungles throughout most of the island. At least one river runs down from the mountains and into the At least one river is known to flow to the coast, falling from the hills in a waterfall along the way. Biodiversity Hateg Island is unique in that it's small size has made many of the dinosaurs much smaller than on the mainland. Magyarosaurus and [[Dwarf Rhabdodon|Dwarf Rhabdodon]] make up the general the majority of herbivorous animals. Ichthyornis patrol the shorelines, while Dwarf Dromaeosaurs and Allodaposuchus patrolling most of the island. Dwarf Troodonts and Dwarf Tarascosaurs roam more inland. Trivia *Hateg Island was once located where modern day Romania is today. *Costa Rica was used as a filming location. Category:Blog posts